


Private Party

by addict_writer



Series: Ask and You Shall Get [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Disobeying Orders, Fucking, M/M, Multi, PWP, Panic Attacks, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: The sixth part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Brian takes Justin to a private party. They both learn the importance of communication in their new relationship. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.





	

"What's this place?" Justin inquired, looking around at the former warehouse building.

"All your fantasies coming true," Brian said hotly into his ear.

"You bought a new place for us?" Justin asked, excitedly, turning to smile widely at his partner.

Brian pursed his lips. "We're going to fuck here. I hope to cover as many points on your list as possible." He paused for effect. "This is a fucking party, Sunshine!" He opened the door, pulling Justin into the building after him.

The large, open space room was thrumming with a loud beat, and the smell of sweat and sex was thick in the air. Couples or groups were all over the room, already engaging in various acts.

Brian stood behind Justin, loosely wrapping his arms around him, licking at his neck. "We can watch. We can fuck while watching. We can join anyone. We can do anything you want, Justin."

"Is this the humiliation part? I'm seconds away from coming, only by watching this."

"It has nothing to do with humiliation. You can come as many times as your cock pleases." Brian nipped at the spot behind Justin's ear. "I want to see you lose control tonight."

Justin swayed on spot, turned on beyond rational thought. His eyes were glued to a muscled guy fucking a twink, having him bent over a metal structure. The young man looked about to pass out from the pleasure.

Justin gasped when one of Brian's hands cupped his hard dick through his pants, while the other one unzipped his jacket and sneaked up under his shirt. When Brian squeezed his nipple, he whimpered, leaning back into his boyfriend.

"Tell me what you want," Brian said hotly in Justin's ear.

"Everything. I want it all."

"What is that exactly?" Brian chuckled. "Do you want to watch? Do you want to join them? Do you want me to demonstrate one of their displays? I need you to be specific, Blondie."

"Oh, fuck." Justin shivered all over, knowing it was about to get better considering Brian wanted to play.

"We can start with undressing." Brian walked Justin to an empty table a few feet away. He stroked Justin's face, smiling. "If at any moment you become uncomfortable with what we're doing, or what's being done to you, let me know."

Justin nodded seriously, unable to find his voice.

"Good boy." Brian kissed him deeply, before allowing Justin to undress.

It was the first time Justin was fully naked in front of so many other people. In the backroom of Babylon, he always had at least his shirt on, or only his pants open enough to have his dick out. At the Baths, he had a towel nearby and was always close to Brian.

This was foreign and it took a few minutes for him to accommodate to being naked. No one seemed to care, though. Everyone was disrobed, obviously.

Justin caught Brian staring avidly at the muscled man he'd eyed earlier. It appeared he was done with the twink, and was simply leaning against the metal structure, cruising.

Brian's hand cupped the back of Justin's neck, his lips pressed to his ear. "I want you to suck him. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, yeah!" Justin walked as confidently as he could toward the pack of muscles. That dick should be illegal. He'd only seen such big dongs in porn movies.

He knew from his encounters in the backroom of Babylon that introductions were overrated, so he simply dropped to his knees and took the guy's dick in his hands. The man groaned appreciatively, pushing his hips up toward Justin's lips. As Justin took the tip in his mouth, he noticed Brian at the man's side, caressing his chest and licking at his neck.

The sight fueled Justin's horniness. Taking a huge breath, he tried taking as much as possible from the monstrosity in front of him. It hit the back of his throat before he reached even half of it, but Mr. Muscles didn't seem to mind. He was probably used to have second class blow jobs considering no normal person could take the whole dick without chocking to death.

"It feels amazing, I know. He was born to suck cock." Justin heard Brian purring to the man. He chanced a look up and nearly came all over himself. Brian was pinching one of the man's nipples in his expert fingers, while he had three fingers in his mouth. "Push deeper into his mouth. Make him gag on you." Justin was torn between being beyond aroused and being beyond freaked at the words out of Brian's mouth. Then he felt Mr. Muscles holding his head still, tilting it back and shoving his dick deeper. His eyes watered instantly, and his hands clutched at the hairy legs in front of him. He gagged, inhaling sharply through his nose, trying to get some oxygen in his brain.

"Fuck, man! Can you take more?" Mr. Muscles asked in a deep voice.

Justin could feel the man's legs shaking, and he could only imagine how the man must feel. Justin knew he was good at sucking cock, he'd been praised enough by Brian and around the backroom, and he knew first-hand what Brian's fingers could do to his nipples. The man was putty in their hands.

Justin showed him a thumb up, and saw Brian's eyes widening. He could only imagine how he looked with the monster dick in his mouth, tears leaking from his eyes, and precum and spit dribbling down his chin.

Mr. Muscles pulled out a little and Justin swallowed around the tip, taking another deep breath, before the man rammed into his throat. He could feel it deeper and it was too much. His nails dug into the man's legs, but he wasn't Brian to read his signs like no other. He pushed further, and Justin thought he was going to die of suffocation. He could see the head titles: _Choked to death by a monster dick_.

Then he could breathe again.

The monster dick was pulled out of his abused throat and mouth. He leaned forward, dry-heaving and coughing.

A warm, familiar hand was rubbing his back. "Fuck. Are you okay? Did he hurt you, Sunshine?"

Justin leaned into Brian, shaking his head.

"Like fuck no. Are you insane?" He barked at the man. "Come, let's get you some water." He pulled Justin up, walking him to a corner where many bottles of water lay on a large table.

"I'm fine, really," Justin said, trying to open a bottle with shaky fingers. His voice was scratchy, like he had a sore throat.

"I can hear that," Brian said as sarcastically as possible.

Justin gulped down half of his water, offering Brian the rest. Brian drank, his eyes narrowing when Justin gingerly touched his throat.

"Does this mean our fun here ends?" Justin mumbled, looking down.

"It means…no one else is going to touch you. Color?"

Justin dropped his hand from his throat, gulping thickly. He wanted more. He wanted to fully enjoy their time there. "Yellow?"

Brian frowned, wrapping an arm around Justin and stroking a hand through his hair. "Did that man scare you? I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

"No! I mean…he was a little rough, and it would have helped if he realized I couldn't breathe… But I want to enjoy this fucking party."

"I'm going to fuck you wherever you want in this room."

Justin looked around, his eyes landing on a group of men. "And if I want there? It looks hot."

"I don't think so. Those guys look tweaked out of their minds. If you really want a group fucking, let me find a good friend of mine."

"You know someone here?"

Brian stared at him amused. "I had almost everyone here, Justin."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Even… Mr. Muscles?" Justin mumbled.

Brian barked a laugh at the name. "Almost, but then I gave up when he nearly suffocated my partner." He leaned closer to kiss Justin. "It was my mistake to start your exploration of the party with someone I didn't know. Let's find Richie."

They walked toward the other end of the room. Brian seemed at ease, as if passing people fucking left and right was something normal. Justin tried to keep up with him, but he trailed behind a couple of times, getting lost in watching some intense scene. Brian had to literally drag him away.

Needless to say, by the time they reached the group Brian wanted, Justin's erection had returned at full mast.

Brian stepped over guys fucking on the floor, dodged the ones fucking against the wall, and reached his friend. Justin gasped when he saw the man. Mr. Muscles was nothing compared to Brian's friend.

"Richie!" Brian clapped the man on the shoulder.

The man was sprawled on a chair with two guys at his feet, worshipping his dick. Justin could tell the man was tall. His arms were bulging with packs of muscle, his washboard eight pack made Justin salivate, and the man's dark skin shined with sweat. Richie had surprisingly green eyes and a big smile as he nodded to Brian.

"Brian! I never thought I'd see you in this part of the party." Richie's accent was thick, and Justin figured he was from the Caribbean somewhere.

"We'd like to join your group this evening," Brian told him formally.

Justin had to bite to his lip not to laugh. It sounded like a business offer. His amusement disappeared when Richie looked him up and down, then back at Brian. Justin shifted nervously, realizing something was off with the situation.

"Sharing?" Richie asked.

Brian's shoulders tensed. "Not yet. If he wants…and then I get to choose someone."

Richie licked his lips. "I hope you trust me enough to take him for a ride, if you feel comfortable enough."

"What the fuck, Brian?" Justin snapped, definitely not liking the way the man was talking about him.

Brian narrowed his eyes at him, before pointing a finger to the floor, the spot next to his leg. "Keep your mouth shut and kneel."

Justin's heart jumped into his throat when he realized what kind of group they were joining. He trusted Brian wholeheartedly, but he never prepared him for such a situation.

He remained standing, frozen.

"Blondie!" Brian hissed, grabbing his wrist and tugging him down.

Justin freed his wrist, pushing against Brian's shoulder, not caring of the consequences. Brian always told him they had to talk to make their new relationship work, but he was the one failing to prepare Justin for such situations.

"Tsk, tsk. I'd redden that behind if I were you. Won't let him come for a month for such behavior," Richie said, eyes on Justin.

Justin spun around, making his way away from the group, or trying to.

"Where do you think you're going? Hey!" Brian caught up with him, nostrils flaring. They were above two guys fucking, so they had to overstep them, which made Justin's back hit a wall. "That was rude! How dare you behave like this?"

"How dare _you_ shove me into something like this without talking to me first? I figured we were going to have fun at this party? Just some random fucking, like in the backroom. I had no idea you would involve other people into our private relationship! It's still new for both of us, I know that. But are you completely crazy, Brian? Don't you try interrupting me!" Justin shoved a finger into Brian's chest. "You should have told me what you wanted to do. And talking to that guy about sharing me? What the fuck? I'm not a piece of meat!"

"Are you done being a brat? You're causing a scene. Everyone is watching us."

"Let them watch. Let them know what a lousy Dom you are!"

Brian glanced around, cringing at the gaped mouths and wide eyes on them. He stepped closer to Justin, hands going around his neck.

"I'll scream. I swear to God, I'll scream if you don't drop your hands."

"Stop this!"

"RED!" Justin spat into Brian's face, turning around when Brian dropped his hands. His forehead pressed against the cool wall, as he tried to ease his labored breathing.

He became aware of the loud murmurs around them, and heavy steps coming closer.

He could distinguish Richie's voice, whispering something to Brian, who didn't seem to even breathe. Justin knew saying 'red' was too much, but 'yellow' would have been too mild for the situation Brian had put him in. Even though he wanted to enjoy the party, Brian had overstepped a line. If they ended up going home, and Brian refusing to explore more of their new relationship, Justin was going to blame himself.

Slowly, he turned around. The first thing he saw was Brian's wide, terrified eyes, watching him like he was some wild animal.

With the corner of his eye, Justin saw Richie moving his group away from them, and he was grateful for the faux privacy.

Tentatively, Justin reached for one of Brian's hands. It was cold and sweaty. He squeezed tightly, sketching a smile.

"All I want is for you to talk to me, Brian. I always want you to talk."

Brian swallowed convulsively. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

Justin could tell what Brian wanted to say by the shape his lips made as he mouthed the word to himself. _Monster_. It was the word Justin had chosen to end their new relationship.

"NO!" Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, his lips claiming his in a deep kiss. "Don't say that."

"But that's what I am. Look what I've done," Brian said in a broken voice.

"I guess we found a hard limit. I don't want to be shared."

"That's not true," Brian said softly. "It's all my fault you said 'red'. I should have explained to you what kind of group we were going to join."

Justin nodded against Brian's neck.

"Let's get out of here." Brian rubbed soothingly at Justin's back.

"I still want…"

"You _think_ you want that."

Justin pulled back to looked into Brian's eyes. "Are we still in the out time?"

"We'll be in the out time until I learn to talk."

"Then don't you fucking patronize me, Brian! I know what I want! And what I want is for you to take me against this wall. Hard and fast and dirty. I want to feel you in me tomorrow in my class. I want to ache for you when you're not around."

"Damn, Kinney. You got a mouthy little boy here," Richie said, joining them. "I wanted to check on you, but it seems he put you in your place." Richie eyed Justin admiringly.

Brian snorted. "He's too smart for his own good." He kissed Justin's forehead. "Where do we find supplies? I've got a hot piece of blond boy ass to satisfy."

"Sam!" Richie called over his shoulder. "Lube and condoms." He turned to smirk at Brian. "Interesting…you're not exclusive."

"Brian's the only one who can fuck me. I can play with others if I want, but my ass is only Brian's," Justin answered aggravated.

"Pity," Richie mumbled. "Good luck with your mouthy pet, Kinney."

Brian offered him a strained smile, accepting the supplies from Sam. Then they were left alone once again.

"We both need to learn how to work this relationship, Justin. I have to learn to communicate with you, and you have to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"You can always keep my mouth shut with your big dick, Sir."

"I might have a new game for you when we get home. It's call 'kneel, open, and suck'."

"Sounds fascinating. Can't wait." Justin beamed, licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, how was that? They're starting to learn and enjoy their new relationship.


End file.
